(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to drainage devices and more particularly pertains to a new drainage device for draining an RV septic tank into a sewer.